In Soviet Russia
by Precious Marble
Summary: Sometime after WW2, China is visiting Russia, and starts to think. Hints of many Russia pairings. RoChu if y'all squint. Rated T because I like being safe.


**A/N - Yeah, so this is the first fanfic I ever wrote. ^_^ I used to like RoChu alot, but now I just think it's okay. Not one of my fav pairings, but I thought I'd put it up. So, can't WAIT to hear what you guys think! And I KNOW every one puts this, but reviews are LOVE~ for the bad friends! XD Or at least the two of us... XD [Marble~!]**

Yao stumbled and grabbed the railing, holding the side of his face with his free hand. Ivan smiled down at him calmly, and reached down again, lifting his partner by the collar of his jacket and tossing him across the room. Yao fell against the bookshelf, knocking down a vase that sat atop it. The vase shattered against the ground, pieces of the glass scattering everywhere, one flying up and cutting across his cheek. Ivan glided over and knelt beside his friend, the shattered glass not seeming to bother him as shards of it cut into his knees. In a sudden movement Ivan leaned in and kissed Yao's bleeding cheek. Yao just looked away as Ivan pulled back, lips stained with his blood.

A single silent tear slid down his cheek, stinging where it slipped into the cut, as Ivan took his hand, pulling him to his feet. The Russian looked down the hallway.

"Toris! Gilbert!" He yelled. The two came running. Toris Laurinaitis, the baltic state of Lithuania, and Gilbert Beilschmidt, the late country of Prussia. Gilbert nudged Toris forward, forcing him to answer for the both of them.

"Y-yes, Russia, sir?" His voice shook.

"Clean this up, da?" He smiled and Prussia seemed to freeze in terror. He had learned to fear that smile. It was the smile that haunted him.

"Y-yes, sir." Lithuania answered again. Ivan smiled again as he lead Yao past the two soviets, patting Toris on the head as he passed.

"Good boy." He paused again when he reached Gilbert, flashing another wicked smile, and running his index finger down the side of the late country's face, as a reminder of who was in charge. Prussia stood - rigid as a stone - and Russia chuckled darkly. Toris flashed Yao a pitying look as he was lead out of the room.

Yao bowed his head. Lithuania had told him what had happened to all of them before they became a part of the "soviet family". He "courted" them and when he'd had his fun, he conquered their countries. But Russia wasn't what you'd call a "gentle" person.

It had happened to Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and Finland. Poland had come close, but Prussia's was undoubtebly the worst. Gilbert hadn't said a word to him, but Yao had heard. The word was that Gilbert had been so abused, that simply seeing even a twitch of a smile on Ivan's face terrified him, brought him back to the darkest place in his mind. It had been so bad, that he's no longer even a state. When Russia was finished with him, he just abolished him. Yao still remembered the meeting it was announced.

_"Now does anybody have anything to add?" England said. France raised his hand. "EXCEPT YOU, FRANCIS!" The frenchman put his hand down and crossed his arms in a huff._

_"Stupid brit..." he muttered._

_England looked down the long table and back up again. China sat beside Japan, who sat beside Greece and Turkey, Hungary and Austria sat next to them, holding hands under the table. Germany sat beside the Italies, arguing softly with Veneziano about the importance of why he not yell out 'pasta' at every meeting. Romano would have probably been swearing at him, had he not been busy keeping a certain Spaniard - who sat on his other side- from hugging him._

_"Actually, we have something to add, da?" Every face turned towards Russia as he stood up. England looked at him, a bit confused._

_"Okay then... Russia, you now have the floor." He sat down, straightening the stack of papers in front of him. Russia cleared his throat and addressed the rest of the conference with a smile._

_"Thank you, comrade. I would like to announce that Prussia has decided to become one with Mother Russia. Da, Gilbert?" Russia rested his gloved hand on Prussia's back. Gilbert just bowed his head in shame. The outburst followed immediatly._

_"BRUDER!" Germany's voice was the first heard._

_"Gil, what are you thinking?" Next was Hungary's._

_"Are you mad, Russia? We just finished a world war, you can't just take over another country!" England's objection._

_"I can't believe I'm going to say it; but I agree with Angleterre! You can't take mon cher ami!"_

_"Doitsu, what's going to happen to big brother Prussia?" Italy's innocent voice was barely audible above the confusion._

_"He's going to live with Russia, you idiot! Stop asking that potato-eater about everything!" Romano answered instead._

_"Really, Gilbert. Even I didn't think you'd agree to this..." Austria's shock was apparent._

_"Russia! You can't just take countries, aru!"_

_"Sure I can, China. They let me, da?"_

His wicked smile was the last memory Yao had from that day. Wang Yao, Peoples Republic of China. He was worried about his country; he didn't want that to happen to him, didn't want to become just part of Russia, or even a state, like the baltics. But he knew where this was headed. He just didn't see a way out of it without provocking Ivan into attacking him.

And it wasn't like the other country saw anything wrong with it, either. Ivan's history was so bloody, so horror filled, his mind was no longer the same as it once was. But then… there was his dream. When he talked of sunflowers, smiling down at Yao happily, he could almost forget the way it was now, instead of the way it used to be. It would almost make him forget the pain when the faucet pipe smashed his shoulder, when the black boot hit his face or when the nails dug into his arms.

Russia and China entered the study. It was Russia's private study, meaning that if the any of the Baltics or Prussia came in here, they would probably lose a limb. Or four. Yao stared at the few shelves of dust covered books as Ivan pushed him into the old wooden chair, and sat on the marble floor at his feet. The bigger country laid his head in his lap, his bleach blond hair brushing Yao's hands.

"Alexander Pushkin." Russia ordered simply. China looked at the few books scattered on the table ivory table beside him, picking up the open one nearest to him.

"_I have outlasted all desire, my dreams and I have grown apart; my grief alone is left entire, the gleamings of an empty heart_."

**A/N - Just remembered to put this~!**

**Hetalia doesn't belong to me. The lucky one it belongs to would be (as you probably already know) Hidekaz Himaruya. And the exert of the little poem there? Yeah not me either. Dat belongs to Alexander Sergeyevich Pushkin. ^_^**


End file.
